


In Search of the Butterfly

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Avengers Tower, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Found Family, Getting Together, M/M, Not Quite the MCU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: "There were two," Nicky said somberly.The Old Guard are stunned by the emergence of two new immortals and what it could mean for Nicky and Joe's immortality. To complicate matters, the new pair of immortals are part of the Avengers—Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	In Search of the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a The Old Guard Big Bang with amazing [ art by elenorasweet](https://elenorasweet.tumblr.com/post/643557448301625344/whooooo-oldguardbigbang2021-entry-to-match). Go take a look and share some love!
> 
> My biggest thanks, as always, to kultiras for helping get this fic done when I ran out of steam and for being an awesome beta. ♥

The dream unfolded from two angles of the same scene. A tall stairwell holding two men, one above and one below. Two pairs of eyes, wide with fear, but not for themselves. Screams that echoed and melded before being swallowed up in the loud roar that preceded their fall. Two hands that reached through the breach and fingers that nearly touched when the world went black.

Nicky sat up in bed with a gasp and then coughed, trying to dislodge plaster dust from his lungs that had never been there. His fingers moved of their own accord and then were tangled up with Joe's as he curled into Nicky.

The door to their room burst open and revealed Booker, who looked frantically between Joe and Nicky. Booker was then jostled as Nile ran into his back and shoved past him to get her own eyes on Joe and Nicky. Their two friends stood at the foot of the bed and visibly shook with fear.

Nicky turned away to look down at Joe, who had rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, his chest still heaving with painful breaths. Nicky squeezed his fingers and Joe moved his head to look at Nicky. A millennium of unspoken words passed between their eyes. 

"There were two," Nicky said somberly.

"What does that mean?!" Nile demanded and the break in her voice finally tore Nicky's gaze away from Joe. 

Nile—who had proven braver than all of them combined—looked distraught, a single tear running down her cheek. For once, Nicky didn't know how to comfort her. There was a strangled sob as Booker collapsed onto the floor, his back against their bed and his head between his knees. Their bond as brothers had emerged from Booker's shortened exile with added strength, now forged in conflict and quenched by love.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Andy said calmly from the doorway. 

Nicky looked up at her and said nothing. It would have been easy to believe the confidence in her voice, if he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes. 

"Book, Nile, let's go get breakfast started," Andy ordered and two complied, leaving the room without looking at Nicky or Joe. Andy sighed and gave them a soft smile. "Take your time getting dressed. Come out when you're ready."

"Thank you, Andy," Nicky said as the door closed behind her.

He appreciated Andy's discretion because, beneath the blankets, both Joe and Nicky were still naked from the night before. It had been one of their anniversaries and they had celebrated as quietly as they could while the others were in the same house. Now, Nicky laid back down on the bed facing Joe, their hands still intertwined between them. 

"A millennium shouldn't feel too short," Nicky finally said.

Joe shook his head. "Even the most selfless of men would ask for more when given the gift of your love."

Nicky shifted until he was tucked against Joe's chest and wrapped tightly in his arms. Joe always tended toward poetry when he was upset and Nicky was far from being perfectly calm.

"Maybe Andy is right. Two could mean nothing," Nicky theorized. "We still don't know if there is any logic to our immortality." 

Lykon was the youngest when he'd died and then nearly a millennium passed before Joe and Nicky first killed each other. Then there had been Booker even though Quynh was only lost, not gone. Nile was the true outlier in arriving nearly the same time as Andy became mortal. There was no reason to believe that the emergence of two new immortals signaled anything for Joe and Nicky, yet the fear in his heart made Nicky's words sound hollow to his own ears. 

"If it does mean something," Joe said softly, "I will be glad to know my biggest fear may not come true."

"It could be a sign we will go together," Nicky agreed and was finally able to smile.

Nicky lifted his head to accept Joe's kiss and found comfort in his familiar taste and feel. Comfort then gave way to the hot flash of desire as they continued to kiss, their bodies sliding together. It always amazed Nicky how that ember of passion between them sat just beneath the surface, ready to be stoked slowly to a warm glow or rapidly into a sudden blaze. Last night, they had made love for hours, but this morning, it only took a few minutes before they reached their peaks, muffling their gasps against each other's lips. It was a physical reminder that, no matter how chaotic the world around them became, Joe and Nicky's love for each other would never change. 

Calmer and grounded in each other, they rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before joining the others in the small dining area of their latest safehouse. Nicky sat next to Nile and let her collapse into his embrace while Joe took the seat between Andy and Booker. 

Joe gripped Booker's shoulder, but turned to Andy when he spoke. "It's no different than before. We need to find them."

"Finding them isn't going to be the problem," Andy said. "Nile recognized them. They're part of the Avengers."

Nicky felt his mouth fall open in shock and a quick glance at Joe confirmed he was equally surprised. 

"The Avengers, as in…"

"The ones who held off that alien invasion," Andy confirmed as Joe trailed off. "At least one of them was there. The archer."

"Hawkeye," Nile added. "He was the one higher up on the stairs. I recognized him first and Booker helped me figure out that the other guy down below was The Winter Soldier."

"Metal arm," Nicky said as part of the dream came back to him. 

"Yeah."

Joe made a thoughtful noise and his face looked pained as everyone's eyes turned toward him. "I read about him. He was the one from the war. The one who was taken and experimented on for decades."

"Shit," Booker cursed and collapsed forward to drop his head into his hands. Joe's hand moved to his back in an attempt to comfort him. "He won't want— I shouldn't—"

"We go as a family," Andy said firmly.

The rest of them made various comments of agreement and Booker looked up at them gratefully. Forgiveness for the Merrick incident had been a long road for them all, filled with a lot of yelling, tears, blood, and much needed professional therapy. Nicky wasn't sure how Copley had found Sandra Hartmann, but she had proven to be a godsend for their family. All they knew was that Sandra was accustomed to dealing with fantastical patients and that Andy herself had vetted the doctor's trustworthiness. 

"So what now?" Nile asked. "Them being Avengers means we can't just waltz in and kidnap them or shoot them in the head until they listen."

"Are you ever not going to be mad about that?" Andy sighed. Nile only shot her a look that clearly said this was a grudge she planned to hold onto for a while.

"What about Copley's contacts in the CIA?" Nicky cut in before the womens' old argument resurfaced. "Aren't the Avengers connected to the American government?"

"They're technically _Earth's_ mightiest heroes, but yeah," Booker answered, "I'm pretty sure they're supported by at least one of the US's less public agencies."

"Which means that Copley likely has a way to get a message through them to the Avengers."

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Nile asked. "The Avengers are pretty visible. Isn't the risk of exposure high?"

"Yes, we must go to them," Nicky responded gently. "Even if they are together, they will still be confused and will need us to explain. There's a reason for the dreams. We need to go despite the risk."

"And a phone call isn't enough?"

"Would that have worked with you?" Andy challenged.

"No," Nile sighed. "Fine. Let's call Copley."

"Can you three take care of that?" Joe requested as he stood. "Nicky and I need to make another call."

Joe and Nicky's eyes went to Andy, who dropped her head as if her guilt were physically weighing it down. "Right. Sorry. I should have remembered. You guys go ahead."

Nicky rose from the table with a heavy heart. He wished their family weren't still so divided and could only hope that more time would heal them all. He wordlessly accepted one of the satellite phones from Booker and followed Joe back to their room, trusting the others to care for Andy in their absence. There was still one more member of their family that needed reassurance after that shared dream.

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

Copley had asked for a few days to reach out to his contacts, so the five of them took their time driving slowly from Budapest to Surrey. Joe and Nicky convinced the others to treat the three days as if it were a short holiday. They coerced Andy into a detour through Geneva and then Brussels before they headed across the channel into the UK. When they finally arrived, the last person they expected to see sitting in Copley's garden as they brought the car to a stop, was Quynh.

Joe and Nicky both turned toward Andy with an apology on their lips. She shook her head with a sad, yet fond, smile before either of them could speak. 

"Did you really expect her not to come?" Andy asked, her gaze fixed lovingly on Quynh. "Go. She's waiting for you."

Joe and Nicky spilled out of the car and rushed to where Quynh was sitting on a small bench. They dropped to their knees on either side of her and allowed her to pull them into her embrace. 

"My little brothers," Quynh said softly and kissed the tops of their heads. 

Nicky felt tears gathering in his eyes as the unspoken fear and stress from the last few days caught up with him. He heard Joe choke off a sob and reached out to grip his hand as Quynh tightened her hold on them both.

"Oh, my Nicolò, my Yusuf," Quynh sighed. "Always so strong for others' sake. It's okay. I am here."

During the centuries the four of them had traveled together, Andy and Quynh both took on the roles of their big sisters, but in very different ways. Andy trained them to survive in the harsh world and how to defend themselves against those who sought to harm them. Quynh taught them that tenderness and care were just as necessary as strength and that there was still good that could be done to keep evil in check. Andy protected them, while Quynh offered them comfort. 

While Quynh had been lost to the sea, Joe and Nicky had focused on being strong for Andy, then Booker, and finally Nile. They had forgotten how to take comfort from anyone beyond each other. They had also forgotten that, despite Quynh's softness toward them, she was brutal to anyone who harmed her family.

Quynh had risen from the depths intent on vengeance against Booker for his betrayal and blazingly angry at Andy for allowing it to happen. Her return had torn a rift in their family, with Quynh unable to understand how any of them could trust Booker again and Andy guiltily believing she did not deserve Quynh's forgiveness or love. Nile and Booker, of course, stayed loyally by Andy's side. Joe and Nicky refused to choose and did their best to spend time equally with both of their sisters, their hearts breaking whenever they needed to leave one to see the other. Nile had, early on, compared it to kids being shuttled between divorced parents and Nicky had prayed for the first time in centuries that the rift was not so permanent. 

"How are you here?" Joe asked Quynh in her old tongue while he gripped her hand tightly to ensure she knew her presence was welcome.

"Copley suggested the train," she responded in accented English. "The tunnel itself was not so difficult. I could not see the water and the interior car Copley rented remained bright and unchanged throughout. I believe he would have forced the train to reverse had there been a problem."

"Copley was with you?"

"Yes. He is… good. A good man, despite his previous crimes."

Nicky felt hope bloom in his heart and shared a look with Joe, whose eyes reflected the same fervent wish for their family to be whole again. If Quynh felt comfortable trusting Copley, then maybe Booker wasn't far behind.

"You are still healing?" Quynh asked them with concern in her eyes.

"Yes," Nicky assured her. "We tested it this morning. Booker has been insistent even though we weren't doing anything more dangerous than sitting in a car."

Quynh's mouth twisted in disgust and Nicky's mind flashed back to the night they had found her with Booker. It was Joe, despite having been the angriest about Booker's betrayal, that placed himself between Quynh's wrath and Booker. 

"Enough," Joe had pleaded. "Please chào chị. That is enough."

"I spent five hundred years drowning and yearning to be returned to my family. He deserves no less pain for handing you over to those monsters!" Quynh had yelled back. "How _dare_ he threaten what's mine! You should hate him."

"I thought I did," Joe admitted. "I was so angry over what he did to Nicky and Andy, but I can't truly hate him. He's our brother and he needs our love like we need yours."

"We're so happy you're back with us," Nicky said as he stepped up to Joe's side to block Quynh's view of Booker. He heard Nile tending to Booker on the ground behind them and hoped they wouldn't be forced to act as a shield. Quynh did not need the added horror of shooting either Joe or Nicky after all that she'd been through already. 

"We've missed you so much... I can barely believe you're truly here, chào chị."

Joe's voice broke on the endearment and Nicky felt his own tears spill over as they looked at Quynh for the first time in centuries. She was still fierce and beautiful and, as they watched, her eyes softened with love for them. Quynh's own tears fell as she smiled, dropped her weapon, and allowed them to step forward to embrace her. Joe and Nicky led her away from the brutality of what she'd subjected Booker to and, as far they knew, Quynh's hatred of Booker had not faded. 

"You will go to them?" she asked now.

"We hope to," Joe answered. "Copley has contacts with an agency connected to the Avengers." 

Quynh nodded and then frowned. "I do not think I can come with you."

"We understand. It's enough that you're here today. We would not have asked you to brave the crossing."

"I felt you would need me."

"We always need you," Nicky corrected with a smile.

Quynh sighed and pushed a lock of hair off Nicky's forehead. "I have been talking to Sandra about how we immortals, for all the time we have, are so guilty of wasting it."

Joe and Nicky stayed silent, unsure of what their sister was trying to say.

"Go inside and see what Copley has to tell you," Quynh prodded them with a small smile. "And... please send Andromache out to see me."

Nicky let out a gasp of happy surprise while Joe surged up and placed a loud kiss to Quynh's cheek. She giggled and swatted at him playfully while Nicky stood with a grin. They had avoided pressuring either Quynh or Andy to bridge the gap between them, but neither Joe or Nicky could hide their joy now that Quynh seemed to be willing.

Quynh sighed again as she looked up at them. "I make no promises, but I'm out of excuses to keep pretending I don't want to try. I still lo-... care for her."

"Whatever happens, we will be here for you. Both of you."

"I know, my brothers." Quynh held out her hands and they each took one. "It is unfair for you to be caught in the middle."

Nicky shook his head while Joe spoke for them. "No. We are lucky to be so loved."

The three of them stood together for another moment before Joe and Nicky released Quynh's hand and walked toward the house. Nicky stopped just inside the front door and turned toward Joe.

"Do you think they'll come back together?" he asked.

"I don't know," Joe answered honestly. "They are not us."

Nicky nodded because they'd already discussed this at length. Neither of them could adequately imagine how they would have reacted in Quynh or Andy's place, but Joe and Nicky both agreed that continued separation would not have been their choice. They had been born into immortality through violence and anger, had found their way to peace and then love, and through nearly all of it, they had been together. No matter how long they lived, separation would never be their choice.

Joe gave him a soft smile. "But there is always hope. First Andy and then maybe Booker someday."

Nicky nodded again and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Joe's lips before they continued further into the house. They found the others scattered around Copley's office reading through paper files. 

"Joe. Nicky. Good to see you again," Copley greeted them as they entered. He held out folders to each of them. "This is everything I could gather on the Avengers. I thought it was best to give you as much information as possible before we decide how to proceed."

"Thank you," Nicky said as he took the folder. "And thank you for bringing Quynh here. We didn't realize how much we needed to see her until she was here."

"Oh. You're welcome. It was… the least I could do."

Nicky turned to where Andy was leaning against the wall by the window. "Andy," he called and waited until she looked at him. "Quynh is asking to speak with you."

Andy immediately pushed away from the wall and, for a second, her eyes were bright with happiness. Then they clouded over with guilt and she opened her mouth to deny Quynh's request, but Joe was faster. He took three quick strides over to Andy before she could speak and gripped her shoulders in his hands. Neither of them spoke as Andy's fear-filled eyes met Joe's for several long moments. Andy eventually took a tremulous breath, nodded, and left the room.

Nicky sagged in relief. Perhaps the new immortals would help their family heal as well as grow.

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

"Are you sure about this?" Copley asked for probably the hundredth time on the drive over to the Avengers compound from the airfield.

Copley had contacted SHIELD—with assurances they were no longer harboring a secret, evil organization in their ranks—and convinced the Director to allow them a meeting with the Avengers. As expected, the death and resurrection of two of their members had not been publicly released. Copley was able to entice them into the meeting by providing information on the building collapse that no one should have known. He'd also done his best to limit who would be in attendance, but there would still be more people than the immortals were fully comfortable with. Despite their reservations, they had a duty to their new immortal brothers. Clint Barton and James Barnes were owed an explanation of what they had become. 

"We're sure," Andy answered Copley again. "This is what we do."

"If there's anyone who's gonna understand us, it'll be the Avengers," Nile added.

The tension in the van rose as they went through the compound gates and approached the main building. There was a small group gathered out front as the van rolled to a stop and they all stepped out. It didn't escape Nicky's attention that the gathered Avengers had put Clint and James in the back of the group, shielded by their friends as the two teams faced each other in total silence.

Nicky saw Clint's hands make a series of movements that looked familiar and then Joe let out a full-bellied laugh from beside him. Nicky couldn't help smiling at Joe's infectious grin, his guileless amusement breaking some of the tension surrounding the two teams. Everyone turned toward Joe, who nodded at Clint as he also began to motion with his hands and fingers. That's when Nicky realized they were speaking in sign language.

"That was a very nice compliment," Joe said out loud along with his hands and gave Nicky a wink. "He thinks we are too pretty to be just normal people," Joe relayed to the rest of them.

James scowled while Clint's face lit up with happiness. 

"I said gorgeous," Clint corrected and made the hand motion for the word again. "You know ASL?"

Joe nodded, continuing to sign along. "I know many languages, though it seems my ASL needs some work."

"Joseph?!" called a voice further along the group. "It… it can't be…"

Joe sobered and narrowed his eyes at the tall, black man that had said his name. Then his smile returned as his eyes lit up with recognition. 

"Nicholas!" Joe greeted and then looked across at the heroes standing beside the man, who Nicky guessed must be the SHIELD Director, Fury. He hadn't been in any of the pictures Copley had shown them of the Avengers. "It's nice to see you have done good with the life you were given."

"Sir?" Captain America asked, clearly concerned at the director's shell-shocked expression. "You know them?"

"I know Joseph and…" The man's eye shifted and widened further when he focused on Booker. 

Booker acknowledged him with a nod and a small smile.

" _How_ do you know them?" asked the woman called the Black Widow in Copley's files.

"Joseph stepped in front of a hail of bullets to save me. He told me to do some good and then _died_ in my arms. I've never been able to forget your face, but how… That was over fifty years ago and you two look no different!"

"Ah! Vietnam," Nicky said, finally understanding why he didn't know Fury. They had been separated for a few days while trying to save innocent young men from bad decisions made by their superior officers. He had only a vague memory of Booker and Joe mentioning a bright young man they'd rescued. 

Andy shook her head in exasperation. " _This_ is why you two aren't allowed on missions alone. Letting someone see you die is not 'nothing much'."

Booker looked sheepish, but Joe only shrugged. "It was a very ugly fight. I didn't think he'd remember me."

"You saved my life!" Fury said angrily and then seemed to realize what he had said. "I… Thank you."

Joe beamed and Andy huffed. "Please don't encourage his recklessness."

"Who are you people?!" asked Tony Stark. "Apparently you don't die and you don't age. Are you aliens or mutants?"

"Neither," Nile answered. "And we do die, we just usually come back." She nodded toward where Bucky and Clint were standing. "Like they did."

"You said usually," said a man Nicky didn't recognize from the research they'd done before the meeting. The man looked like a scientist, but didn't evoke the same feeling of distrust that they often felt around men of science.

"Perhaps we can have this conversation inside?" suggested Copley. 

"Of course," Captain America agreed. "Please, this way."

They followed them into the building toward a large conference room. There was something about how their two new brothers hovered around each other that drew Nicky's attention, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what he was seeing. He exchanged a look with Joe that told him his husband had seen the same thing and his shrug meant Joe was still trying to figure it out too.

The Avengers took seats on one side of the long table and the immortals on the other. At Fury's suggestion, the Avengers introduced themselves first—Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Clint, and Bucky. All of them looked at the immortals with varying levels of distrust.

"I'm Nile. I was born in 1994 and died for the first time about ten years ago. I was a Marine stationed in Afghanistan and was killed on duty."

"Booker. I first died with Napoleon's army in 1812. My first death was much less noble than Nile's."

Joe didn't immediately speak up after Booker, which Nicky took as a cue. "I am Nicky. My husband Joe and I first killed each other during the Crusades. 1099."

Nicky watched closely as Bucky and Clint continued to look at them with interest while Andy began to speak her part.

"I am Andromache the Scythian, the oldest of us. You can call me Andy. Quynh isn't here, but let's just say we are both much older than Joe and Nicky. What I was and what they still are, we have no explanation for."

"What do you mean there's no explanation?" Bruce asked with open curiosity. They had been surprised to learn that this kind looking man was the Hulk's alter ego.

"None that we've found," Andy replied. "We are seemingly immortal, but we can die—nothing that lives, lives forever. One day, it stops healing with no warning. Lykon was the first of us to die long before Joe and Nicky's first deaths. Over a millennium has passed since Lyon and I'm the only one who has suddenly stopped healing."

It was during Andy's explanation that the familiarity with their new brothers solidified. Nicky saw the flash of fear in Bucky and Clint's eyes, then the immediate looks of concern aimed toward the other, and followed by the quick glance away when caught. After a millennium, the remembered ache was so recognizable that Nicky almost couldn't contain his smile. Joe's soft hum next to him told Nicky he'd also seen what had passed between Bucky and Clint. 

"You're not immortal anymore?" Stark asked Andy.

"Not for several years. I was lucky that my wounds since have not been fatal."

"And you all use your immortality, while you have it, to help people?" Steve asked. "Like Fury?"

Copley nodded enthusiastically. "In simple terms, yes. The benefit they've had over the centuries, the millennia, is unmeasurable."

"Copley may be a bit biased," Joe cut in with a grin in Copley's direction. "We can't say we've always been on the side of good, but we try."

"You think Bucky and Clint are like you." Natasha's voice was carefully neutral, but Nicky could sense her skepticism.

"We _know_ they're like us," Nile said firmly. "They know it too."

Everyone looked at Bucky and Clint. It didn't escape Nicky's notice that Bucky shifted protectively closer to Clint. 

"We've had dreams about them," Clint confessed. "Both of us."

Judging by the disapproving noise that Natasha made, the two new immortals had not shared this information with the other Avengers. 

"We've dreamt of you as well," Nicky replied to deflect some of the attention. "It's how we find each other. The dreams stop when we've met."

"We know you died together in a building collapse," Nile added. 

"Because Clint doesn't know how to listen," Bucky groused. 

"I was shooting down the damn ship!" Clint fired back.

"By putting yourself at risk!"

"You didn't need to come after me, jerk."

"You clearly can't be trusted by yourself, asshole."

Andy swore softly under her breath as the two men bickered. She gave Joe and Nicky a look of disbelief as Joe hid his snickers against Nicky's shoulder. Nicky had forgotten that Andy was witness to his and Joe's early idiocy, before they admitted to themselves and each other that they were in love. Her gaze turned fond when Nicky and Joe gave her matching, sheepish smiles. 

"Do you expect them to go with you?" Natasha asked and everyone in the room quieted. It was clearly the question foremost on their minds.

Nicky was a little surprised that none of them had been asked to prove how they healed. Then again, this team was used to seeing unbelievable situations. Meeting people with healing capabilities was probably like someone having curly hair to the Avengers—different, but nothing to be concerned about.

"No," Andy answered with a small sigh. The five of them had already discussed and agreed on this issue. Quynh had gone along with the consensus when they told her. "We stay together by choice and to keep each other safe. We are trusting you all to keep our secret, but we make no expectations or requirements on any of us."

"We understand you wanting to stay with the Avengers," Nile added, speaking directly to Bucky and Clint. "If you need us, you can reach us through Copley." 

"We know we are strangers to you," Nicky said, "but we will always be there for you, no differently than we are here for each other." 

"Do you have to leave right away?" Clint asked. "I'd like to get to know—"

"We still have questions," Bucky interrupted, clearly trying to temper Clint's eagerness to trust them. 

They looked to Copley, who nodded. "I can work with Fury to find a less exposed location."

Stark made a noise of protest. "This compound is the most secure place on the planet!"

"Secure, yes," Copley agreed, "but that security comes through a multitude of cameras and no small amount of staff. I assume you'd be unwilling to continue my requested blackout beyond the few hours we've agreed to."

"You can come to the Tower," Bruce suggested. "It's secure, but the upper floors are managed by Tony's bots and JARVIS monitors audio only unless the outer security is breached. It's where I usually stay, but, uh, the others have rooms there also."

Bruce shrugged shyly and Nicky once again marveled at how this man, of all people, could hold the rage of the Hulk within him.

"Thank you," Joe said sincerely. "However, we would not want to invade the sanctuary of your home."

Something shifted on Stark's face at Joe's words, as if his distrust was softened by how they cared for Bruce's comfort. Bruce gave Stark an encouraging smile. 

"There's plenty of room," Stark told them, still reluctant. "I have a separate floor of suites that are empty if you want."

"I told you he was trying to get Luke, Danny, and Jess to move in," Clint whispered loudly to Bucky.

"You can stay on the empty floor," Bruce was saying over Clint's non-whisper, "if that would make you more comfortable, but you'd also be welcome in any of the common areas. I admit I'm very interested in hearing more of what you've all lived through."

Their side of the table all looked at Andy, who eventually nodded. "A week," she agreed. 

It was more than Nicky had expected, but less than he'd hoped. Beyond Andy's eagerness to get back to her healing relationship with Quynh, the four of them had never been overly comfortable in the US. Even Nile agreed that its population was surprisingly suspicious of foreigners despite the nation's foundation of immigrants. A week in the heart of a busy US city was generous and also a painfully short time to become familiar with their new brothers.

"Great!" Clint cheered enthusiastically and Bucky looked relieved, though he valiantly tried to hide it. 

Nicky already felt his heart expanding to include them both and Joe reached out to grip his hand consolingly. Leaving them behind would be difficult.

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

They left the compound with a promise to meet the Avengers at the Tower in time for dinner that would be, at Clint's insistence, cooked by Bruce. Fury would not be joining them that evening, but promised to make a visit later in the week to speak with Joe and Booker more about their time together in Vietnam. The SHIELD Director still seemed a bit shell-shocked, so it was probably best for the collective comfort of the Avengers that he not be around for a few days.

"I think we need a name for us," Nile suggested as Andy directed Copley toward one of their hidden caches outside of the city. They'd learned that storing guns guaranteed the cache would be raided, so it wouldn't have much aside from clothes and their less modern weapons.

"You mean, like the Avengers?" Booker asked. "Someone remind me to find out who exactly they're supposed to be avenging."

Joe winked at Nicky. "Andy's Army has a nice ring to it."

That earned Nile's customary groan of complaint. "There's not enough of us to even be a squad!"

"It's the effectiveness that counts," Andy fired back, as expected. They all grinned at Nile, who continued to scowl at the rest of them.

"The Old Guard," Copley said quietly from the front seat. "It's, um, how I tend to think of you all in my head. You've guarded humanity for a long time, so it seemed fitting. And well…"

Copley trailed off with a shrug and the rest of them shared fond smiles. Considering their rough beginning, Copley had proven himself to be a staunch and loyal ally.

"We _are_ very old," Booker commented and Nile scoffed.

"Not all of us."

Booker gave Nile's knee a pat. "You're getting there. Didn't you refer to the pilot as a 'kid' this morning?"

They all laughed as Nile rolled her eyes. She was still young in every sense of the word, but her viewpoint was understandably skewed by spending so much time with the rest of them. 

"The Old Guard," Nicky said once the laughter had died down. "I like it."

"I do too," Andy agreed.

Joe grinned and clapped his hands together. "The Old Guard it is then."

"Let me know if you'd like me to have business cards printed," Copley said jokingly.

"Forget business cards. The Avengers have more merch than Disney!" Nile told them and pulled out the secure phone Copley had given each of them. She proceeded to show them pictures of everything from baby pacifiers to sex toys and the mood in the SUV stayed lighthearted until they reached the cache. 

They found the weapons still in good condition, but Nile vetoed use of the clothing even without the damage from a corner of the cache flooding at some point.

"These would've made a killing in a vintage thrift shop, but definitely not for wearing today unless we wanted to attract attention."

"I'll get your basics delivered to the Tower," Copley offered. He was accustomed to arranging supplies for them regularly by now.

"Oh!" Booker exclaimed as Nicky handed him a sabre from the stack of weapons. "I forgot we used to stash these."

"I didn't realize you fought with a sword," Nile said. 

"I don't," Booker responded as he looked at the sabre with fondness. "Andy taught me, but I've always been more comfortable with a gun. My first weapon was a musket." 

"You should bring it," Nicky suggested. He'd already packed the collapsible crossbow thinking that he'd like to show it to Clint. They weren't planning to return to this particular cache again.

"No, that's not necessary. But maybe I can get a different one when we get back to Europe."

"I could take it back with me to London, if you'd like," Copley offered. "I was planning to head back after dropping you at the Tower. I can send the plane back for you at the end of the week if SHIELD can't offer you transport back."

"In that case…"

Booker handed the sabre to Copley and then started to go through the cache again with Nile, looking for other items they may want to send to London. Copley moved to an empty corner to make a call, which gave Joe and Nicky the opportunity to pull Andy outside.

"I know what you're going to suggest," she said as soon as they were out of earshot from the others.

Nicky didn't bother denying it. "Because it's the right thing, Andy."

"I'm still responsible for this group."

"Which is the precise reason you should head back to London and Quynh."

"You know you're the only one that can fix this rift. _Now_ , not later. This is the first time Quynh's seemed willing to try," Joe pressed. "I know we don't talk about it, but… we can't stay divided after you're gone."

Andy dropped her head and Nicky immediately walked over to wrap his arms around her. "I think we'll be able to convince them to fly out to Europe eventually. You and Quynh can terrorize our new brothers then."

"What about you?" she asked. "If we're discussing things we don't talk about."

"We're fine."

"They're _just_ like you," Andy said with a laugh of disbelief. "I recognize it because you made it so painful to live through the first time. They even bicker like you!"

Joe rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. "I want to say we weren't that bad…"

"But we know we were," Nicky finished as he stepped back from Andy with a blush. 

Andy's fond smile faded to a concerned frown. "The two of them… at the same time and how they are… It can't be a coincidence."

"We don't know that for sure," Joe reasoned as he wrapped an arm around Nicky's waist. "There's been no logic to this before, so it's not a given there's one now. If they are a signal that our time has come, then… we're ready for that."

"Are Booker and Nile ready for that?" Andy challenged. "To lose all three of us?"

"Perhaps not," Nicky admitted, "but the one thing we can be sure of is that we don't control what happens. We're not choosing this, Andy."

Andy rubbed a tired hand over her face. "You're right. We'll deal with it once we know." She sighed and Nicky tried not to notice how much older she already seemed. "You still think I should go back to London?"

" _Yes_ ," Joe and Nicky answered in unison and then shared a look.

"If this isn't just chance," Nicky reasoned, "then they'll need Quynh and she'll need them."

"It won't be easy convincing her Booker won't betray all of them again."

"He has nothing left to gain and everything to lose," Nicky reminded Andy. "Quynh hasn't let us tell her all of it, but maybe she'll allow you to. Even if we didn't trust him as our brother, Booker has no motivation left."

"Whatever you do," Joe advised. "Don't try and bear the brunt of Booker's actions on yourself. We all made mistakes, but the decision to betray us, however misguided, was his to make."

"You think she'd see my guilt as more pain that Book's inflicting?"

Joe and Nicky both nodded. This was something they'd learned early in their time with Quynh since her return.

"I know it's tempting, but don't rush it," Joe continued. "Focus on healing the rift between you two. Booker can come later."

Andy sighed again. "I think it'd be easier staying here."

Nicky smiled. "Which is why we know you'll go back."

"All right, fine. You win. But I expect you to convince our two new idiots to come visit in Europe. Quynh's gonna laugh her ass off when I tell her."

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

Booker and Nile were understanding of Andy's decision to head back to London with Copley. Bruce met them at the discrete back entrance to the Tower and watched with interest as they all shared a long group hug with Andy before she climbed back into the SUV.

"She isn't staying?" Bruce asked as they piled into the secure elevator that would take them straight up to the private upper floors. 

"Andy needs to get back to see Quynh," Nile answered. "She's like us too."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Is she not a fan of flying?"

"Uh…"

"Not a fan of crossing over large bodies of water," Nicky said over Nile's hesitation. "She was exposed as an immortal by holy men killing witches. Quynh spent over five hundred years under the water, perpetually drowning. Her hesitance is understandable."

Bruce's eyes went wide and Nicky met them without flinching. If they were going to trust their new brothers to the Avengers, they couldn't hold anything back. 

"We've hidden ourselves for a reason."

Bruce nodded again. "Our experiences don't really compare, but we—the Avengers—have all dealt with people who've tried to use our… gifts in horrible ways. Your secret will be safe with us."

"Thank you," Nile said sincerely.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into a very large lounge. 

Clint, who had been sitting on one of the sofas next to Bucky, immediately jumped up upon seeing them. 

"Hi!" he greeted with a large grin with his arms spread wide. "Welcome to the Tower!"

Bucky frowned at Clint's enthusiasm and experience told Nicky that his concern likely came from fear. Joe had been the more eager of them to meet their sisters and Nicky was the one who had feared that their connection would be diluted by the others. Nicky's fear and unwillingness to voice it had led to a lot of the bickering that Andy complained about. 

"Dinner's ready, if you'd like," Bruce told them. "Unless you want to freshen up first? There was a delivery for you earlier. Dinner can keep for a bit."

"A few minutes to put our things away and wash up will be good," Nicky answered for their group. 

"I'll show you to your rooms," Clint volunteered, motioning to what looked like another set of elevators.

They moved toward the elevators with Clint while Bruce excused himself to check on dinner. Bucky began to follow them, but was stopped by Steve.

"Your turn to set the table, Buck," Steve reminded him. "I'll help since Clint's busy."

"Thanks Steve!" Clint called out as the elevator doors closed on Bucky's scowl. Clint turned to them with a wry twist to his lips. "It takes Buck a while to trust people."

Joe hummed as they all nodded their heads in understanding. Nicky knew his husband was likely biting his tongue to keep from saying what they were both thinking—that Bucky didn't trust people with _Clint_.

"Nile and Booker are in singles here," Clint said once they'd stepped out onto a hallway larger than what you'd find in most hotels. He pointed toward two doors on one side of the hall and then at another on the other side of the hall. "Joe and Nicky are in one of the larger suites here since we, uh, assumed you'd bunk together."

"And us apart from the loving husbands," Booker teased with a grin.

"Yes, thank you," Nicky said as Joe gave Booker a friendly elbow in the side.

"Holy shit!" Nile exclaimed as she opened one of the first doors Clint had indicated. "This is a single? I think it's bigger than the house I grew up in."

Booker poked his head inside. "Definitely bigger than the one I grew up in, but that was two centuries ago."

"Inner city Chicago isn't exactly known for sprawling real estate."

"Yeah, Stark's funny that way," Clint chuckled. "He's crazy generous, but doesn't get why the rest of us aren't always comfortable with so much. You should talk to Bucky and Steve. They grew up in 1920's Brooklyn. 'This is big enough for three families!' and all that."

"It would be nice to compare stories," Nicky mused as they each entered their assigned rooms to set their things down. Their suite looked to be more than double the size of Nile and Booker's rooms with most of the additional space allocated to a full kitchen, small dining room, and lounge. 

"There's a TV, Nicky!" Joe joked and Nicky rolled his eyes. They weren't strangers to modern amenities, but still didn't understand the need for excess. History had often taught them that the price for opulence was usually paid by those less fortunate.

They set their bags down and Joe rummaged through his until he came up with his small toiletry bag. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

Nicky nodded and waved over at Clint, who was hovering in the doorway. "You're always welcome in our space."

"Oh, um, thanks." Clint gave him a guileless, pleased smile and Nicky couldn't help thinking that Bucky may be in the right to want to protect him. 

"Were you here in the twenties?" Clint asked as Nicky used the kitchen sink to wash his hands thoroughly. 

"We were in New York during the 1920s, yes."

"We went to that fair," Joe said as he stepped out of the bedroom. "The one with the floating car, remember?"

"No way! That was Tony's dad's car and Bucky still complains they aren't everywhere by now."

"Probably for the best. I don't remember it working very well," Booker said from the doorway. "You guys ready? I'm starving."

They followed Booker out and found Nile standing impatiently by the elevators. On the common floor, they were greeted by the smell of dinner as Clint led them into the dining room. 

Joe was immediately distracted by the wall of windows on one side of the room. The view of the New York City skyline at sunset was breathtaking and Nicky saw Joe's fingers twitch as they itched for a piece of charcoal or a brush. He intertwined their fingers together and leaned his shoulder into Joe's.

"You'll have to paint it for me when we get back," Nicky requested.

"Are you an artist?" Steve asked quietly from behind them and then blushed when they turned to face him. "I don't mean to pry. It's just…"

"Steve doesn't have any other art buddies," Bucky spoke up with a grin at Steve.

"Yeah, Joe's an artist," Nile answered before either Joe or Nicky could. "He's amazing and I can show you pictures of his work, but later?"

The three of them laughed and moved to take seats at the table. 

Joe took the chair next to Nile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We apologize for keeping you from your food, sorellina," he teased.

"Don't let it happen again," Nile groused back with a fond smile. 

Conversation through dinner was relaxed. They spent some time talking about New York in the 1920s and found a few more memories in common aside from the war, the fair, and the elder Stark's attempt at a flying car. 

Eventually, Nicky gave Bruce a small nod. "Thank you for dinner. It was quite tasty, especially the Chicken Tikka Masala."

"You're welcome," Bruce responded with a bashful smile. "I spent some time in India, though I know the chicken isn't technically…"

"No, no. It was very good. Very close to the original recipe," Joe complimented and Bruce's eyes widened. 

"I keep forgetting how much you all have been around to experience."

"I do it too," Nile admitted. "Don't worry though. These guys aren't snobby about their food, but they don't lie. Dinner was great."

"Nile has thankfully never learned the lesson that true hunger provides," Booker said sagely.

Nicky couldn't help noticing how Clint, Bucky, and Steve nodded in understanding at Booker's comment. 

"Can you…" Bruce started to ask and then stopped himself. 

"Yes," Nicky answered his unspoken question. "We can and all have—aside from Nile—died of starvation. It's not… pleasant."

Booker shuddered at the reminder. "It takes longer, with us, but eventually yeah, it can happen."

"So you need food and water," Steve mused, leaning forward in interest. "You heal when you're hurt, but it doesn't fix everything. Bucky's arm and Clint's ears are still…"

Nicky nodded. "Best as we can tell, our bodies attempt to return to how we were when we first died. A preference of sorts. A—"

"Baseline body state," Nile chimed in. "We can make changes, but nothing sticks. We'll never get obese or become body builders or…"

"Nicky can never grow a full beard," Joe added with a grin. "Never gets further than the scruff he'd grown out the day we first met."

Nicky rolled his eyes because this was a common point of teasing for Joe in the millennium they'd been together. Nicky had shaved upon landing in the Holy Land, then let himself lapse as he marched away from the ships and toward battle. Over the years, he'd cursed himself over shaving and not shaving in equal measures. 

"Some changes, like injuries," Nile was explaining, "revert back quickly depending on the amount of damage. Others, like hair and nails and weight, take longer. We don't know why." She finished with a shrug.

"There is no explanation for what we are," Nicky repeated.

"There _has_ to be some explanation," Stark pressed, throwing his hands up in frustration. He was clearly still trying to find some scientific explanation for The Old Guard's existence. 

"There isn't. We've been tested," Nicky said matter-of-factly and put enough bite into his words to make it clear it wasn't by choice. Stark sounded too much like Merrick and Kozak. Like someone who could use science as another religion, as an excuse to forego their morality and willingly sacrifice others on the altar of knowledge. 

"Our samples degrade too quickly to be of much use," Booker explained quickly. He'd taken it upon himself to keep a watchful eye on Dr. Kozak during the early months of his banishment. Then Booker had drunk himself into oblivion when Kozak reached her eventual conclusion. "The doctor who studied them couldn't understand it. No matter the size of sample she took, they became unusable near immediately. From her notes, it seemed to line up with the speed in which we heal." 

"It explains why we're not on every international DNA database," Nile added.

"We never believed her experiments would work," Nicky admitted. His head dropped in remembered sadness and Joe wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Nicky is a trained medic and we've been in our fair share of battlefields since the invention of transfusions," Joe relayed for him. "We've never been able to save anyone with our gift in that way."

Nicky was surprised when a hand reached out and gripped his. He looked up into Clint's eyes to find it filled with both concern and empathy. It was clear he understood the helplessness of wanting to do more good than what you were capable of. 

"Kozak took a lot of samples from Joe and Nicky while she had them," Booker said, guilt clouding his face. None of them, especially Booker, enjoyed speaking about this, but it was important for the Avengers to understand if they were to be trusted. "A multitude of samples taken in a multitude of ways, all with the same result."

"So that… doctor wasn't able to find anything?" Bruce asked. He was clearly hesitant to label Kozak as someone aligned to the same scientific community he was a part of. 

Booker nodded. "What little information she got from the samples, looked no different than any other human."

"That lines up with what we found after the building collapse and I bet that if we try and look at the samples now, they'd be untestable."

"So it's more magic?" Steve asked and Stark scoffed.

"You guys are the perfect criminals," he said skeptically. "Untraceable except for visuals and you guys, what? Save people? Do good deeds?"

A collective sigh went through the Avengers, which made it clear that Stark's skepticism was not new.

"How is that any different than us?" Natasha challenged. "I could still be with the Red Room, Clint could still be a merc, and you could go back to making weapons at any time. The only one of us that was actually chosen for this hero business was Steve."

"We aren't heroes," Joe countered. "It took us centuries to stop being a part of war, to see the futility in it. There is never a right side. We stopped trying to save the world a long time ago."

"What _do_ you do?" Clint asked in a soft voice.

"We try to do some good," Nicky answered, "for those the rest of the world doesn't usually see."

"And that's what we plan to keep doing," Nile said. "We'll gladly leave saving the world to you guys."

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

It wasn't until Joe and Nicky returned to their assigned suite after dinner that it fully registered that they had the space all to themselves. It was a luxury they hadn't allowed themselves to ask for since Quynh's emergence and Booker's return. One look at Joe's emerging smile was all it took for Nicky to know that neither of them wanted to waste the opportunity.

"Showers first?" Nicky asked and Joe nodded in agreement.

Nicky walked through the bedroom and stripped quickly with anticipation buzzing down his spine. He forced himself not to rush in the shower, reminding himself that they were not expected back up on the common floor until lunch the next day. It was still relatively early in the evening, so they had all the time and privacy they needed.

Joe gave him a lingering kiss as he took his turn in the shower and Nicky dried off before laying on the center of the bed to wait. He was eager for his husband's touch, the ember of desire now glowing warmly in the pit of his stomach. Nicky hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until they snapped open at the feel of Joe's warm hand on his ankle. He drew in a deep breath at the sight of Joe naked at the foot of the bed and the unspoken question in his eyes. This was going to be a long and pleasurable night for them both. 

"Yes," Nicky answered. "Please."

Joe's smile widened, the pressure of his hand increasing as he knelt on the bed. Nicky bit back a moan as Joe's hand moved up his calf, only to have Joe lift his hand away with a disapproving shake of his head.

"It's just us, Nicky."

"Yes," Nicky agreed, grateful for the reminder. "And we have all night."

Joe loved the uninhibited sounds he could draw out of Nicky when there was no fear of being overheard. Nicky, in turn, loved how Joe could draw out their lovemaking, keeping them both on the edge of ecstasy for hours. Joe replaced his hand on Nicky's calf and they proceeded to lose themselves in each other. All that mattered tonight was their mutual pleasure and the reaffirmation of their love and desire.

They didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning and woke late to the view of the sun already high in the sky. Forgoing breakfast or coffee for more time alone, they bathed together in the sinfully large tub and lingered there until they could no longer avoid getting dressed. 

Nicky was pulling on his shoes when there was a buzz from the door. 

"Sergeant Barnes and Agent Barton are requesting entry," said a disembodied voice.

Nicky startled and would have fallen from where he was seated on the sofa, had Joe not reached out to steady him.

"Stark's AI, remember?"

Nicky nodded and then blushed at the realization that last night had been overheard by the machine. 

"I'm sure it's been taught to be very discrete." Joe laughed and stopped Nicky from moving toward the door. He then spoke tentatively to the otherwise empty room. "You may let them in."

Joe grinned as the door to the outer hallway immediately opened. Booker was typically the one most interested in modern inventions, but Joe seemed especially enamored with all of the amenities the Tower had to offer. 

"I hope we're not interrupting anything…" Clint said as he stepped across the threshold with Bucky only a half step behind him.

"Just enjoying an excuse to be lazy this morning," Nicky responded. "We were headed up to meet everyone for lunch."

"Oh. Yeah. I, uh, wanted to make sure…" Clint shrugged sheepishly at his own eagerness and Bucky shot him a look that clearly said he thought Clint was being ridiculous.

"We're glad you came to get us," Joe said and threw an arm around Clint's shoulders. He threw a wink back at Nicky as he led them toward the door. "If you hadn't, Nicky may have found more reasons for us to stay down here."

Bucky and Nicky followed them out to the hall and elevator where Joe gave Clint one last squeeze before dropping his arm. As Nile described it, Joe had a lot of big brother energy and Clint seemed eager for the easy affection. Unfortunately, their interaction made Bucky scowl darkly. 

"Do all of you have those large bathtubs in your rooms?" Joe was asking.

"Oh yeah!" Clint exclaimed. "They're awesome, but if you think those are extravagant, you should see the range after lunch."

"Range?"

"Shooting range. We have something like six floors for training. Though the one at the compound is much bigger."

"You should have brought your rifle," Joe told Nicky as they stepped onto the common floor. "He's a trained sniper," Joe explained to Clint and Bucky. "He's very good."

"Really?!" 

"Yes," Nicky answered Clint. He'd trained too hard to be shy about his capabilities. "Though Joe is a better bowman."

Clint's grin somehow got wider and even Bucky had to smile over his excitement at realizing he wasn't the only archer.

"Nicky is amazing with a crossbow and I'm only a decent bowman compared to Quynh."

Nicky hummed thoughtfully and smiled at Clint. "We've never seen anyone better than Quynh with a bow. It would be interesting to see you two go toe-to-toe."

"Ooh!" Joe snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him. "Can you shoot while riding a horse?"

Clint nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, actually. I used to be in a circus."

"Quynh's going to love you," Nicky said fondly and tried not to notice how Booker flinched from where he was seated at the counter.

"You guys comparing weapons knowledge?" Nile asked.

"No. Clint and Bucky were inviting us to check out their training range," Nicky answered and then looked around, noticing that none of the other Avengers were there.

"Steve, Natasha, and Sam had to head back to the compound," Bucky explained. "Bruce and Tony are probably down in their labs. Bruce will surface for dinner and I'm guessing the others won't be back for a few days. I never try and pin down Stark."

"Are we keeping you guys from stuff you need to be doing?" Nile asked while Clint directed Joe into making an overly large sandwich.

"Nah," Bucky responded as he took a seat with his lunch. "Fury wants us to keep a low profile for a bit. A lot of people saw the building collapse."

"Enough time to explain away the complete lack of injuries?"

Clint dropped into the seat next to Bucky with a sandwich larger than Joe's. "With all the weird shit we've been through, most people will just assume it's alien tech or magic from Asgard."

"Are you really gonna eat all of that?" 

Clint shrugged at Bucky's question. "Not like I have to worry about my figure anymore," he responded before taking a huge bite and giving Bucky a food-filled grin.

Bucky made an exaggerated gagging noise that made the rest of them laugh.

"Looks like Clint has the same table manners as Andy," Booker commented and the rest of their conversation turned toward some of the more memorable things they'd seen Andy eat through the years.

After lunch, they followed Clint and Bucky down to the training floors where they found, not just a range, but a full gym, sparring mats, a boxing ring, and a large obstacle course.

"Ooh!" Clint bounced on his toes in excitement. "I haven't been on the course since, you know. I bet I can take it up a level and maybe use live rounds like Tony does."

"He's got armor, idiot," Bucky retorted. "You're not invincible."

"Yeah whatever. It's nice though. You don't have to worry about your serum degrading further and I am finally not the most fragile Avenger."

"Doesn't mean you should do something stupid."

Clint made a dismissive gesture at Bucky. "Eh. I'll heal eventually, right?"

The rest of them looked at Joe, who stepped forward to grip Clint's arms and look solemnly into his eyes.

"We have been alive a long time and learned many lessons," Joe started and waited for Clint to nod in acknowledgement. "All injury, all pain leaves scars even if the marks are not visible." He searched Clint's face for a second. "This you know already."

Clint nodded with a wry smile. "Yeah."

"Good," Joe said and didn't ask for Clint to elaborate. They had been given enough history on their new brothers to know that Clint's life had not been an easy one. "We can trust that you will not be reckless with your new gift. Now, let's see what our old bones can do on your course."

Bucky frowned at Nicky as the others moved toward the obstacle course. 

"That's it?" he challenged. "You're just going to believe that Clint won't do something stupid now that he's immortal?"

"I do not know Clint well," Nicky admitted, "but I trust Joe's judgement."

"But Clint throws himself in front of danger all the time!"

"As do we. As do you. Putting others before yourself is not the same thing as recklessness. Or do you think Clint puts himself in danger purely for the thrill?"

"No!" Bucky shook his head vehemently. "But that doesn't mean he takes care of himself. I swear, he's worse than Steve ever was when he was still scrawny."

"Ah," Nicky said and risked reaching out to place an understanding hand on Bucky's shoulder. "We always fear most for those we care about, more than ourselves. I am sorry to tell you that that fear will not fade. My heart aches each and every time Joe is hurt."

For a moment, it looked like Bucky would argue against Nicky's assessment, then his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I thought it was hard before—when Steve got the serum, but Clint… even with the…" Bucky waved a hand to encompass them both. "I can't get it out of my head that he died and can still die, even if he comes back."

"It doesn't get easier."

"You're not helping," Bucky scowled.

Nicky gave his shoulder a squeeze before dropping his hand. "No, I am being honest. You will both live a very long time and, with who you are and what you do, you will experience a lot of pain."

"How do you keep going?"

"I know Joe shares my fear," Nicky responded, careful not to outright say that the fear was borne of love. It was not his place to push Bucky into acknowledging the clearly-not-unrequited feelings between Clint and him. "I also know that this need to do good, to help others, is a part of who Joe is and there is nothing about him I would ever wish to change." 

"You never tried?"

Nicky laughed. "I never said we didn't try. It made our first century together quite volatile. I would not recommend it, though I don't think it was to be avoided in our case. Some lessons are difficult to unlearn."

Bucky's brow furrowed in thought and then his eyes went wide. "The Crusades! You said you killed each other."

"Yes. We had both been taught to hate the other and there was a time when it was easier for us to be in love than it was to admit actually _liking_ each other."

"Sounds like a rough time."

"It was," Nicky agreed, "though short in the end. Well… comparatively."

Bucky smiled at the old joke and looked more relaxed than he had since they'd arrived at the tower. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Nile calling them over to the obstacle course.

Nicky inclined his head toward where the others were standing. "Sounds like it's time to see how The Old Guard stacks up against the Avengers."

Judging by the shocked expressions on Clint and Bucky's faces at the end of the course, they fared better than had been expected.

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

The following days were spent similarly—slow mornings, exploring what the Tower had to offer, and thoughtful conversations.

Most of their time was, unsurprisingly, spent on the training floors. Joe and Nicky were overjoyed to learn that Clint was familiar with a blade and brought out their swords to spar. They kept at it long enough that Bucky, who had only fought with knives and daggers in the past, eventually joined them and asked Nicky to teach him a few things with his longsword. Bucky, in return, had a sniper rifle similar to Nicky's own in his armory and Nicky explained the modifications he had made as they took turns on the range. Booker eagerly went through the rest of the weapons in the armory and Nile patiently allowed Clint and Joe to teach her the basics of archery. 

The Guard were also able to spend time with the other Avengers. Sam, Natasha, and Steve returned after a few days, which led to several entertaining sparring sessions. Natasha was the only one they'd ever seen come close to Andy's skill in a fight. Steve fought more like Booker—no real training, but a lifetime's experience in brawling—and Sam clearly came from the same military as Nile.

Tony got over most of his initial distrust and asked them a myriad of questions about some of the more horrible parts of history they'd witnessed, seemingly intent on trying to understand man's drive toward domination and destruction. Tony, Booker, and Nile could debate for hours on the nature of humanity. Nicky thought that Andy would appreciate knowing that one of Earth's greatest minds was focused on bettering the world.

Bruce continued to make dinner each night, easily convinced by Clint's claim that food at the compound never felt homemade. Joe volunteered Nicky to help Bruce and Nicky truly enjoyed spending time with the quiet scientist. Bruce was one of the gentlest souls that Nicky had ever encountered. Being around him had a calming effect on everyone and the kitchen was never empty as they prepared dinner.

Joe and Steve became fast friends, poring over Steve's drawings and art books together. They took Nile and snuck out to a museum one day, wearing matching baseball caps and wide smiles. 

Sam was eager to spend time with them, as his personality was naturally welcoming and friendly. Natasha remained the most wary and it was Joe who accurately likened her to being the combination of Andy and Quynh. She became more relaxed as the week went on after it became clearer that the Old Guard weren't attempting to coerce Clint and Bucky into leaving. 

They enjoyed their time with all of the Avengers, not just their new brothers, and did their best to answer as many questions as they could. Unfortunately, not every inquiry had an explanation. 

Late one evening, there was a quiet knock on Joe and Nicky's door and they found a distraught looking Clint on the other side.

"Clint! What's wrong?" Joe asked and pulled him inside to sit on the couch. Nicky took one look at Clint's face and automatically started heating water for tea.

Clint looked a little calmer as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug Nicky gave him. "Nat always makes me tea too. When I'm upset."

"Will you tell us what made you upset?" Nicky prodded. 

"It was something Nile said."

Joe and Nicky frowned at each other in confusion. Nile had been relaying the story of how she had become immortal when they had excused themselves after dinner. They had a scheduled call with Andy, who was planning to take Quynh out to their chalet in the Alps. 

"She said she gained immortality when Andy lost hers," Clint explained. "Her and Booker didn't come right out and say it, but I could tell they think you'll lose your immortality soon."

Joe sighed. "We don't really know that."

"I don't want you to die because of me!"

Nicky put down his mug and wrapped his arms around Clint, who sagged against him. "Even if we stopped healing, it wouldn't be your fault."

"But Bucky and I—"

"You two became immortal at the same time, like Nicky and I," Joe said calmly, "but we don't know that it means anything. The truth is that Nile and Andy have been the only ones who've coincided. Before that, despite how much we fear it, Lykon is the only one of us that has ever died."

"We wish there was more we could know and explain," Nicky added. "There is so much we want to infer, connections we want to believe exist, but we know it's really just false hope. All we can do is take each new day as it comes."

Joe and Nicky shared a long look as Clint glanced between them. 

"You want to believe you'll lose your immortality together," he guessed correctly.

Joe nodded in acknowledgement. "We have been each other's constant for a thousand years. Our greatest wish is not to leave the other behind."

"I get that. I—" Clint paused and looked stricken. "I always thought… but now…" Clint sighed sadly. I'm gonna outlive everyone I know."

"Yes. You will."

"That's why Nile hasn't gone home. Stark offered to send drones so she could check on them." Clint stood, agitated, and began to pace. "Steve looked so sad, he must have been thinking of Peggy. Bucky's already lost so many… _Oh_. Bucky."

Joe and Nicky shared a smile as Clint dropped heavily onto the armchair. 

"Is Bucky going to be my constant?"

"That's probably something you need to speak with Bucky about," Nicky suggested. 

Clint grimaced. "Bucky and I aren't so great at talking."

"At least you speak the same language," Joe grumbled under his breath. 

"What?"

"Joe said you'll have plenty of time to learn," Nicky answered and ignored Joe's smothered chuckle. 

"Bucky learned ASL for me," Clint said with a goofy smile before he let out another sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. "I should let you guys sleep."

They all stood and Nicky walked Clint to the door before turning back to Joe. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't just tell them?" Joe asked. "We've known them less than a week and can see they're both pining for each other. Steve says they've tried everything short of blatantly telling them they're in love."

"Would you have believed Andy if she'd said the same to us?"

"I suppose not. I guess we just let them stumble along even if it takes a century?"

Nicky kissed Joe on the cheek and moved past him toward the bedroom. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think it will take that long."

His comment turned out to be accidentally prophetic when Bucky showed up at their door two mornings later. 

"Bucky! Good morning. Come in," Joe greeted. "Would you like some coffee? Or tea if you prefer?"

"Oh, um, sure. Coffee, please. Thanks. Hi Nicky."

"Buongiorno, Bucky." Nicky waved for him to take a seat in the lounge. "Please sit. Joe will bring your coffee."

"Milk or sugar?" Joe called from the kitchenette.

"No, thank you. Just black."

Bucky continued to sit stiffly in the armchair as Joe brought him his coffee. Joe then sat next to Nicky on the sofa with his own coffee, cradling the mug in one hand while he draped the other along the back of the couch. Nicky leaned into Joe's side as they all quietly drank their coffees for a few minutes. 

"I, ah, wanted to ask you something," Bucky eventually said. 

"We'll answer if we can," Joe responded. 

"You said you killed each other? When you first died?"

"Yes, many times," Nicky said with an unhappy twist to his lips. He still had difficulty with their meeting despite Joe and Booker's attempts to find humor in it. "We were on different sides of an unjust war. I have already told you that we were taught to hate one another. My people, the Church, used that hate to bring death and destruction to Joe's people. I was part of many horrors that I regret."

"But you…" Bucky looked between the two of them before directing his question to Joe. "You forgave him?"

"Yes," Joe answered. "I could not judge him for the hatred other men fed into his mind or the war he was swept into without his control. What mattered were his actions when he was freed of their influence. Once I saw the purity of his soul and the kindness in his heart, forgiveness was not difficult."

"It was more difficult for me to accept his forgiveness," Nicky admitted because he thought it was important for Bucky to hear. 

"But you did, eventually?"

"I am lucky to be blessed with a beloved that is both very patient and quite stubborn."

"Hayati!" Joe laughed. "You understand I will remind you of your _blessing_ the next time we have a disagreement?"

Nicky sighed dramatically and Bucky laughed. 

"Do you guys actually do that?" he asked. "You know, argue?"

"We wish we could say no, but it is rare," Nicky admitted. 

Joe chuckled. "Andy says we argued enough during our first century together to cover several millennia."

Bucky grinned at them and they spent another few minutes quietly drinking coffee together until Nicky broke the silence. 

"May I ask why you were interested in Joe's forgiving nature?"

Bucky looked down at his empty mug. "Did Copley give you info on my time with Hydra?"

Joe and Nicky both nodded.

"Like you, I was part of many horrors."

"Beyond your control."

"Yeah, but—"

"If I understand correctly," Joe interrupted, "Clint's hands, like mine, are not clean. How does Natasha put it? We all have red ledgers."

Bucky nodded, but still didn't look convinced. 

"Bucky," Nicky said gently and waited for Bucky to meet his eyes. "Even after all our years together, Joe and I are still separate people with separate hearts and minds. It is why we can still have disagreements. Joe has reactions and makes choices that I cannot control or have the right to. Clint's choice to forgive you," — _to love you_ , Nicky doesn't say— "is a decision that's his to make."

"I know that. It's just…"

"Difficult to believe something you want so much can be true?"

"Yeah," Bucky admitted with a self deprecating laugh, then looked embarrassed. "Could I have more coffee? This is better than anything Stark's fancy machines can make."

"I've had lots of practice," Joe said, placing a gentle kiss to Nicky's temple before he stood and went to make more coffee. 

Neither of them missed the look of longing that passed across Bucky's face as he watched the tender moment.

(]==}=======> • <======={==[) 

Because the lives of The Old Guard and the Avengers were never boring, an alien spacecraft appeared out of nowhere the day before they were scheduled to leave for London. The Avengers flew off within minutes with Bucky looking especially annoyed. Nicky had to assume these were the same aliens that had previously attacked and caused a building to collapse on top of Clint and Bucky.

The Old Guard were left standing in the control room of the Tower, watching as the Avengers arrived on scene and aliens began to spill out of the ship. 

"That was fast. Where are they?"

"Uh…" Nile glanced at one of the monitors. "Northern Virginia."

The aliens were vaguely human shaped, but a shiny metallic silver from head to toe. 

"They look almost… cartoonish," mused Joe from beside Nicky. 

"No blood," Booker added. "Are they mechanical?"

"Yes, Monsieur Booker," answered Stark's AI. "Scans show no known organic matter inside the ship."

A moment later, a very large, green figure jumped into the air and grabbed several aliens, smashing them together with a bellow of rage. 

"I still can't believe that's Bruce," Nile said, giving voice to the awe they all felt. 

They watched the battle for a few minutes in growing concern. Even with Iron Man and Falcon shooting them out of the air and the Hulk plowing through their ranks, there seemed to be an unending stream of the aliens emerging from the ship hovering above the trees. The ship itself seemed to be protected by a shield that Stark's repulsors couldn't breach. 

"They're getting overwhelmed," Nile said as they continued to watch the screen. "There's too many of the aliens, even if they aren't organized."

"They need help," Joe chimed in. 

"Where's SHIELD?" Nicky asked. 

"There is an issue at the compound," answered Stark's AI. "Next closest SHIELD facility has older aircraft and are an hour out."

"I don't think they have that much time," Nile mused. "Not without someone getting hurt."

"Local military?" 

"Evacuating civilians and maintaining a perimeter," the AI responded to Nicky's question. 

"They need _help_ ," Joe said again.

"This isn't our type of fight," Booker argued against Joe's unspoken request.

"Civilians are already gone," Nile pointed out. "And I bet they've got extra transports here to get us there."

"Correct Ms. Freeman," the AI responded. "And they are pre-loaded with weaponry and body armor."

"Not our weaponry," Joe smirked and Nicky knew he was calculating how long it would take to get their gear from their suite. They and Nile began walking towards the elevators, but were stopped by Booker's last argument. 

"And the cameras?" Booker challenged, waving at the monitors displaying the battle from multiple angles. 

"All on-site video is routed through the Tower and can be easily secured."

They began walking again after the AI's response.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Booker cautioned. The three of them turned to face him and he sighed before walking towards them. "Fine. Let's go."

Even with Joe and Nicky rerouting down to their suite, they were seated in the transport within a few minutes. The AI advised them to strap in and then they were being pushed back into their seats by the force of the acceleration. 

Joe laughed. "Knowing the Avengers definitely has advantages."

The transport touched down—surprisingly lightly—and they quickly unstrapped, only to be stopped by Booker standing between them and the door. He motioned for Nile to keep going and held his hand out expectantly for Joe to dutifully place his less dominant hand onto Booker's palm. Nicky watched as Booker cut a neat slice across Joe's thumb and released a breath when it healed, leaving only a few drops of blood behind. Joe didn't move away as Nicky submitted himself to the same treatment with the same result. Of the three of them, Booker looked the most relieved that Joe and Nicky were still immortal. 

Joe grinned, gripped Booker's shoulder, and used his hold to steer him toward and down the ramp where Sam was waiting with Nile. They'd already been partially briefed in the air. The alien weapons should be mostly deflected by the body armor they'd been given and the aliens themselves had the same vulnerabilities as a human with no armor.

Based on the Avenger's last experience with them, they believed the attacking force were somehow being manufactured onboard. They would continue unabated until the ship itself was taken down. Unfortunately, the shield was a new upgrade and prevented Iron Man from taking advantage of the same weak point Clint had found during the first battle.

"Glad to have you here," Sam said as Joe, Nicky, and Booker stepped off the ramp, which closed behind them as the transport lifted off again. "The others are expecting you and there should be drones dropping supplies. Stay out of Hulk stomping range. We're just trying to keep them contained until backup gets here."

"From the compound?" Nile asked as Sam started to turn away.

"Nah. Better!" he answered cryptically before jogging away and leaping into the air. 

Booker let out a low whistle. "Impressive."

"Booker, Nile. You head over to Steve and Natasha," Joe directed. "We'll go to Bucky and Clint."

Nile and Booker took off with casual salutes while Nicky and Joe ran in the other direction.

The aliens were being sent down in four specific areas beneath the ship. Hulk had two areas covered while the others split the remaining two, with Stark and Falcon flying in patterns around all four areas. Clint and Bucky acknowledged their arrival with small waves and then slid over to one side of their area, allowing Joe and Nicky to cover the other. This way, they wouldn't get in each other's line of fire or get caught in the backswing of a sword. 

The fighting itself wasn't much different from the melees Joe and Nicky had been a part of early in their lives. Instead of soldiers pouring out from behind walls, the aliens appeared on the ground in sporadic patterns. Nicky noticed quickly that fallen aliens disappeared in time with new ones appearing.

"Are they… being recycled?" he couldn't help asking. 

"Probably!" Clint yelled back. 

"Fits with the idea of them being made onboard," Stark said through the earpieces the AI had insisted they wear.

The addition of The Old Guard seemed to shift the balance in their favor, aliens appearing slower and in fewer numbers soon after The Guard arrived. It was still steady fighting until Stark suddenly let out a whoop of joy over the comms.

Nicky cut through the alien in front of him and looked up in time to see what looked like a streak of fire come down from high in the sky and straight into the craft. What he assumed was the shield around the spacecraft shimmered and then Iron Man flew over to focus his repulsors on an area of the ship that soon exploded.

"Yeah Carol!" Clint cheered.

The area around them pulsed and another group of aliens appeared, slightly larger than the most recent ones. Before any of them could engage the new arrivals, their ranks parted to reveal something new behind them. 

"Is that a—"

"Nicky! Down!" Joe yelled as he tackled Nicky to the ground.

"Bucky!"

Nicky felt a blast of heat over his head and someone behind them screamed. He looked out from under Joe's body as the ground shook and saw the Hulk crush whatever new weapon the aliens had brought down. There were more explosions in the sky above them followed by silence.

"Ship's gone," Stark relayed.

Joe and Nicky quickly scrambled up from the ground, turned, and gasped when they saw Clint lying prone in Bucky's arms. They rushed over to see a large, burnt out hole in the middle of Clint's chest. His eyes were open and stared unseeingly up at the sky. Clint was dead.

"He pushed me out of the way," Bucky choked out.

"He'll heal," Nicky told him. "Give him a minute. These first ones take longer."

Within a few seconds, Clint gasped awake before he let out an agonized groan of pain as his body began to heal itself. Nicky knelt and gripped Clint's hand as he writhed in Bucky's arms. 

"You're good, you're good," Joe said soothingly as he got a grip on Clint's shoulder to hold him still. "Almost there."

Clint's skin closed over as Natasha's voice called out from nearby. "Clint!"

Joe and Nicky quickly moved to let her drop down next to Clint. She looked down in horror at the remains of his suit and exposed, undamaged skin. 

"Hey, I'm okay," Clint assured her as he sat up and wrapped her in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Natasha stood and pulled Clint up with her.

"Ugh," Clint grimaced. "I still smell. I need a shower."

"That was a stupid fucking thing to do!" Bucky yelled as he scrambled to his feet. 

Clint turned, crossed his arms across his chest, and glared back at Bucky. "It wasn't stupid. I healed like I was supposed to."

"Like you actually thought about that before you stepped in front of an alien cannon!"

Clint uncrossed his arms in a frustrated motion. "Fine! I didn't. Happy?"

"No!"

"Make up your mind!"

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because I love you, asshole!"

There was a beat of silence as both Clint and Bucky's jaws went slack with shock and then Bucky took two quick steps forward, grabbed Clint, and pulled him into a kiss. Clint made a noise of surprise, but wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed back. They continued to kiss, heedless of the others standing around watching the scene unfold.

"Shit," Booker cursed under his breath. 

Everyone standing around them turned to Booker with concerned frowns. 

"No, no. I'm happy for them. It's just…"

Joe and Nicky started to laugh as Nile groaned. "You made a bet with Andy, didn't you?"

"Yes," Booker admitted. "And I'd rather not say what I lost."

"If it helps," Steve offered as he came up behind them. "We all now owe Natasha ridiculous sums of money and no small amount of favors."

Stark landed with a loud clank amidst their laughter. It was enough of a disturbance that Clint and Bucky startled out of their kiss and looked over to find everyone staring at them. Bucky looked sheepish, but Clint's grin was blinding with happiness as Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close. 

Stark's faceplate flipped up and he squinted in Natasha's direction. "No idea how you do it _every time_ ," he complained and then turned toward Joe and Nicky. "Appreciate the help. Thanks."

Stark held out his hand, his gauntlets folding back, and first Nicky, then Joe shook it. He then waved at where Booker and Nile were standing further away on the other side of Steve and Natasha. 

"You guys too," he added and they waved back. "SHIELD is incoming and I wasn't sure if you…" Stark motioned toward the transport that was landing behind them. "... needed to skeedaddle."

"Oh! Yeah, we should go," Nile said and the four of them began heading to the transport. 

"We'll see you back at the Tower for dinner!" Steve called out as they scrambled onboard. 

They were all buzzing with energy on the flight back and the four of them grinned at each other with the satisfaction of a job well done. The smile remained wide on Nicky's face as they landed back at the Tower and Joe soon crowded them both into their suite's shower. When they were done washing the sweat—and thankfully no blood—away, Nicky let Joe wrap him in a warmed towel and hold him close. They stayed that way for several minutes, allowing their heart rates to calm and any remaining vestiges of the battle to fade away.

When they made it up to the common floor kitchen, they were surprised to find Tony already lounging on a stool with a cocktail in hand.

"Steve convinced Fury that SHIELD could handle the cleanup on their own," Stark told them with a self-satisfied grin.

"I reminded him it was your last night here," Steve added as he also walked into the room. 

" _And_ I ordered food to be brought in," said Stark. "Bruce is gonna take a bit longer to recover, so you'll just need to come back a different time to cook whatever elaborate meal you had planned."

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony's casual invitation, but Nicky and Joe only smiled in agreement.

"Booker!" Stark called out as Booker and Nile walked into the kitchen, "What did you think of the transport? Better than a flying car, right?"

Joe and Nicky hid their grins as Booker's expression stayed impassive, hiding how openly excited he'd been on the flight out to and back from the battle. Booker shrugged and Stark leapt out of his seat to begin good-naturedly expounding on the merits of his transport design.

The other Avengers and Nile slowly trickled into the dining room, including the new arrival that was introduced to them as Carol Danvers. She and Nile immediately bonded over their time in the military and drew Steve and Sam into their conversation when they began discussing how MREs hadn't improved over the years. 

Joe, Nicky, and Natasha were debating the merits of different throwing knife designs when Bruce entered, looking tentative and shy. He relaxed when Joe gave his usual, enthusiastic greeting and pulled Bruce toward the wine cellar to help pick several bottles to go with the large amounts of food that had just been delivered.

Bucky and Clint didn't arrive until after everyone had already filled their plates, chosen a seat at the table, and begun eating. All conversation immediately stopped and both men squirmed as they became the sole focus of everyone's attention. Through the silence, there was a rustle as Carol calmly slid a hundred dollar bill across the table toward Natasha's waiting hand. Both men blushed red and the room erupted in laughter.

"You're all horrible," Bucky grumbled, but didn't hide how he placed a guiding hand on Clint's lower back as they moved toward the food spread out on the counter. Nobody watching could deny how happy both Clint and Bucky looked as they joined the others at the table. 

Dinner was its usual, boisterous affair and everyone lingered despite being tired from the battle. It turned out that Carol was familiar with the aliens behind the recent attacks and had already sent word to their leaders that Earth was off limits. She expected to get a response with their agreement in a few days.

"So…" Bucky said as everyone began to clear the table, "Carol's gonna stay around for a bit to make sure those guys don't go back on their word. I mean, we probably should stick around until she hears back, but then..."

"We'd like to meet Quynh and spend time with Andy," Clint finished with a hopeful smile.

"Oh! I think they'd love that," Nile agreed enthusiastically. "We're headed to London first and then probably Switzerland, but Copley should be able to tell you where we are when you're ready to visit."

"Speaking of that…" Natasha said and inclined her head to where Tony was walking in with a box in his hands. He reached inside and handed the four of them smaller boxes.

"Phones?" Booker asked as he opened his box.

"Yeah," Tony answered and placed two additional boxes on the table in front of him. "These are the same ones we carry. They link directly up to my satellites. You can call from anywhere in the world, but they're untraceable to anyone else. I've already got a communications setup packed for you to take back to Copley tomorrow."

"They've got micro arc reactors inside that should power them indefinitely," Bruce added. "Plus they're almost impossible to break and will send a signal back to us if you manage it."

"We tested them!" Clint said with a wide grin. "We finally had Hulk smash it with Steve's shield to break one. We're waiting for Thor to get back to try his hammer."

Tony reached out and tapped the phone in Booker's hand. "I did add something to your phones with tech that I borrowed from our friends in Wakanda. They'll partially block other camera signals. You can take pictures of each other with these phones, but you'll come out blurry if you get caught in anyone else's."

"Wow. Just… wow. Thanks!" Nile looked happier than she'd been in a while. She still had her old phone, but had disabled the carrier antenna and now only used it mostly to store the old pictures of her family. "Could you show me how to move stuff from my old phone to this one?"

"Sure!" Tony beamed. "If you've got it with you, we can go down to the lab now."

Nile eagerly jumped out of her seat and the two of them walked out of the room.

"I'm headed to bed before I fall asleep at the table," Bruce announced with a wry smile before turning toward Joe, Nicky, and Booker. "I'll see you guys for breakfast before you need to meet the plane?"

The three of them nodded and, a moment later, Nicky felt Joe touch the back of his elbow.

"We're off to bed as well," Nicky said as he stood and Joe followed suit. Booker was already engrossed in his phone, with Sam looking over his shoulder and pointing out its features.

Joe and Nicky left the room to a chorus of good nights. Their departure in the morning was a lot less poignant now that there was a planned visit and assured communication. It definitely made it easier for them to enjoy their last night alone in the suite. Joe was of the same mind and gave Nicky a long kiss as soon as they were inside the privacy of the suite. 

"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" Joe asked when they stopped for air. His smile was happy and wistful.

"I do," Nicky answered with his own smile and ran his fingers through Joe's curls.

Joe chuckled and kissed the tip of Nicky's nose. "I remember you sounded a lot like Clint did today."

"It appears that frustration and anger are good motivators for heartfelt confessions," Nicky joked. Then a different memory surfaced and Nicky frowned sadly. "I also remember the first time you said you loved me."

This memory was less pleasant. Nicolò had yielded to his body's desire for Yusuf's, but was not yet ready to accept that he was worthy to be entrusted with Yusuf's heart. Ashamed of his past misdeeds and consumed by an unnamed fear, Nicolò had lashed out at Yusuf with accusations and insults that were better directed inward instead of out. Yusuf had quietly listened to every word, walked away, and hadn't returned for nearly five, horrible years.

"I was miserable for every second you were gone," Nicky said as he rested his forehead against Joe's. Neither Andy or Quynh had been able to fill the void left by Joe's absence. 

"I know. Andy still reminds me regularly of the pain I've caused with my stubbornness."

"I was the one who sent you away."

"Yes," Joe admitted easily, "but it was my stubborn belief that I could live without you that kept me away for so long."

"Would you really have left again, had I let you?"

"I thought it was what you wanted. You seemed just as angry with me when I returned as when I left and your happiness has always been my goal."

Nicky leaned forward to give Joe a kiss. It was part in apology for past hurts and part gratitude for what they've shared since.

"I suppose it's good that our new brothers will not repeat all our mistakes," Nicky mused.

"Yes… we have as many differences as we have commonalities." 

There was something in Joe's voice that made Nicky lean back to better see his expression. Joe looked serene and patient, as if he were waiting for Nicky to solve a puzzle.

"We have never believed that our immortality had reason or intent. Everything that lives must die," Joe quoted calmly. "Our time will come and we cannot stop it."

Nicky frowned and dropped his head onto Joe's shoulder. "That sentiment doesn't apply to you," he replied petulantly, knowing it would startle a laugh out of Joe.

Nicky also now understood what Joe was prodding him to see. He had been unconsciously looking for similarities between them, Bucky, and Clint. Nicky _wanted_ there to be a reason behind the new immortals because then he could believe he understood what was to become of him and Joe. 

Joe was gently cautioning him against false hope because it was a dangerous path to tread. There was no more benevolence to Nicky and Joe's lives together as there was malevolence to Booker's loss of his family. No cruelty to Quynh's time under the sea or kindness in Nile's presence to save them from Merrick. Life was all chance and luck. They had experienced too much to believe that anyone was entitled to either despair or greatness. _Doing_ good was a choice, not a predestination. Expecting good in return only led to disappointment.

Nicky leaned back to give Joe a wry smile. "So what now?"

"We live until we don't," Joe shrugged.

"That simple? Our lives are not simple."

"No… but it is no different than it has been the past millennium." 

Nicky opened and closed his mouth a few times, but found that he really had no challenge to Joe's comment. Today was no different than any other day in their long lives. As they had told the Avengers, they had no explanation or ability to predict if and when their immortality stopped. No amount of wishing on Nicky's part would change that.

It was, Nicky realized, a bit of a relief, now that he knew what he'd been doing and Joe had reminded him of its futility. He felt his shoulders relax and Joe smiled. 

"Better?"

"Much," Nicky nodded. "I didn't realize…"

"I know. I could see that you were tense, but it took me a bit to understand why." Joe rubbed gently at Nicky's back to ease the last of his unconscious tension away. "Better to shift with the tide than try to hold back the ocean with your fingers."

Nicky hummed in agreement and happily let Joe nudge him toward the bedroom. It was easy to focus purely on Joe and ignore anything beyond the two of them. After all, tonight was the time to cherish. Tomorrow was just another day.

(]==}========> • <========{==[) 

_Two weeks later…_

It was a beautiful summer day in the Alps. Joe and Nicky were seated on a picnic blanket in the middle of a field of wildflowers with their entire immortal family surrounding them. 

Quynh and Clint were on a different blanket, their heads bent over a bow on Quynh's lap. Booker and Nile were behind them, tapping away at their new, ultra-secure Stark phones. Andy and Bucky were out on the grass sparring, sunlight glinting off the sharp edge of Andy's labris as it's blocked by Bucky's arm. They watch as Andy smirked and then nodded in approval as Bucky swung out with his dagger to make Andy jump backward. 

Nicky sighed and let his back press heavier onto Joe's chest behind him. Joe pressed a kiss into Nicky's hair as his arms tightened around him. 

"It feels too perfect, doesn't it?"

Nicky nodded, unsurprised that Joe shared the feeling of foreboding that had been with him all morning. Though maybe foreboding wasn't the right word, he thought to himself, because it wasn't quite a negative feeling. It felt a lot like how the air crackled before an impending thunderstorm.

"Change is coming," Joe said softly, barely more than a gust of warm air against the shell of Nicky's ear.

Nicky shifted in Joe's arms and pulled just far enough away so they could look in each other's eyes. Even though they'd promised each other not to read too much into recent events, they also trusted each others' instincts. Change _was_ coming. 

Nicky wondered if Clint and Bucky would eventually gain the same level of connection he and Joe had achieved over their years together. Nicky wondered how much longer they'd have to watch their brothers' developing relationship. He wondered if they would see Quynh and Booker move from these initial, tentative steps to fully mending the rift between them. 

In the end, Nicky knew that their remaining time was not theirs to control. They would meet their end with no regrets. He and Joe had already lived and loved longer than they had any right to. 

Joe smiled and leaned in to give Nicky a kiss full of joy, gratefulness, and no sorrow. Then he pulled away and held up the small dagger he normally kept in his boot. Nicky nodded and moved back into their earlier position with Joe warm at his back and their hands resting next to each other on Nicky's lap. 

They hadn't tested their healing since leaving New York, everyone content to enjoy this rare, peaceful time all together as a family. Now, as Nicky looked down at his hand laying next to Joe's, he knew it was the right time for them to try again. 

"Andy! Shit. Sorry!"

"It's okay, Bucky. It's just a—"

Joe and Nicky immediately stood and jogged over, the dagger disappearing back into Joe's boot without another thought. Andy's sudden silence was much more concerning than Bucky's cry had been. 

"Andromache! Tell us what happened," Quynh demanded. 

They were now all standing in a semi-circle around Andy as she raised her eyes, wide with shock, to look at each of them. Andy moved her hand from where it was gripped around her upper arm, leaving behind a streak of blood. Beneath the blood was smooth, unblemished skin.

~]===> fin <===[~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to chaos theory—most commonly known as the butterfly effect—and the notion that a butterfly stirring the air in Hong Kong today can transform storm systems in New York next month.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Search of the Butterfly - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558427) by [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet)




End file.
